My Husband
by CerosDaniel
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang yang sudah ternodai harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tidak Ia duga sebelumnya? Itulah yang dialami Rukia. Seorang gadis yang hamil muda oleh kekasihnya. Haruskah janin di perutnya dipertahankan? Warn AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s) dsb. M For Lemon. GrimmRuki


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pair: Grimmjow & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M for Mature content**

* * *

**Prolog**

"Sampai kapan kau harus memendamnya?"

Kedua mata yang semula terkatup rapat itu. Terbuka secara spontan. Sorotan merendahkan jelas terpancar dari kedua matanya itu.

"Maaf?"

Tubuh pemuda itu bangkit dari sandarannya. Menyibakkan sedikit rambut biru langitnya yang berantakan. Ia bergerak menghadap gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Masih dengan tatapan dinginnya ketika Ia mencermati wajah polos itu. Membuat sang gadis menggerenyitkan dahinya.

"Perasaan dan janinmu itu tidak bisa dibohongi, Nona." Ucapnya dengan nada sakarstis. Membuat kerutan di dahi si gadis berlipat ganda.

Rukia masih terdiam. Mata violetnya meneliti lebih dalam pada sorot mata pemuda itu. Ya, Ia mengenalinya. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, teman sekelasnya.

"Sampai kapan kau harus memendamnya, hm?" Ulang Grimmjow sinis. Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di saku-saku celananya.

Rukia tertawa, tawa yang bagi sang pemuda hanya formalitas untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang bersemayam di wajah ceria itu. Singkat kata tawanya itu termasuk jenis tawa hambar. Bahkan seseorang penderita tunarungu pun mungkin bisa memasukan kategori tawa bodohnya itu dengan benar.

"Bicara apa kau ini."

Mendecih kesal. Grimmjow memalingkan pandangan ke lain arah. 'Dasar gadis menyebalkan' batinnya berkata. Demi Apapun, setiap kali Ia melihat ekspresi cerah yang tertampik di muka gadis ini, membuat amarahnya bergejolak. Bukan karena tanpa sebab. Namun gadis itu selalu menyembunyikannya. Menyembunyikan hatinya yang terluka. Lebih jauh, gadis itu seperti membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan Grimmjow muak akan hal itu.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi? Tapi maaf, Sebenarnya Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Tanya gadis itu yang kini mencoba mengulaskan sebuah senyum simpul.

Gadis? Ceh, dia itu wanita.

Grimmjow memandangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah seringai keangkuhan. Ternyata lawan bicaranya mulai tidak nyaman dengan topik yang Ia bahas. Lalu dengan ekspresi hampa dan nada yang tak kalah dingin dari sebelumnya, Ia kembali membalas.

"Kau payah, Nona. Kau menjadi kacau hanya karena seorang pria."

Rukia Kuchiki membeliakan matanya, tangannya sudah bergetar hebat. Sejujurnya tangannya sudah panas untuk menampar pipi pemuda itu. Ia hampir melakukan hal itu jika Grimmjow tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Melaluinya dengan langkah yang menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa, brengsek!" Pekik Rukia tak terima. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap punggung lebar pemuda yang menghentikan langkahnya di tengah koridor itu.

"Ka-kau-"

"Kau merasa terhina karena telah dipermalukannya. Kau bodoh Ruki. Kau membiarkan pria itu menguasai kehidupanmu." Potong Grimmjow cepat. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Pikiranmu dangkal."

Sontak tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Rukia mengambil langkah seribu menghampiri pemuda itu. Menarik paksa lengan pucat yang terbalut kemeja seragamnya agar mereka kembali bersitatap muka. Tangan gadis itu sudah berada di angkasa. Hendak melemparkan tamparannya.

Namun sayang, Grimmjow lebih cepat menangkap tangan mungil itu. Membuat pemuda itu membentuk kembali seringaiannya.

"Jadi, kemana pilihanmu sekarang, hm? Kembali ke pelukan pria yang telah menodaimu atau melarikan diri sebagai pecundang?"

Dengan sorot mata garang, Rukia menatap gusar pria itu. Giginya bergemeretakkan. Menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang penuh oleh luapan-luapan emosi. Selain dari itu, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena opsi yang diberikan Grimmjow memang dikhususkan untuk menguji kesabarannya semata.

"Dengar, Aku bisa memberimu pilihan yang tepat. Dan Aku jamin, keluargamu takkan bisa mengendus semua kesalahanmu." Grimmjow semakin dan semakin melebarkan seringaiannya kala violet Rukia mendadak terbuka lebar. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan 'kan?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau menawariku pilihan yang lebih baik dari semua itu!" Tegas Rukia sengit. Dan jawaban itu membuat tawa lantang Grimmjow membahana ke seluruh penghujung koridor.

"Baiklah."

Mengendurkan cengkramannya perlahan. Grimmjow kembali membalikan tubuhnya. Melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan tawarannya yang masih menggantung di otak Rukia. Ya, otak Rukia masih terngiang-ngiang dengan pilihan seperti apa yang akan ditawari Grimmjow. Yang sebelumnya Ia tunda. Oh God, haruskah Ia?

Kembali, langkah Grimmjow harus terhenti ketika tangan mungil itu menarik belakang baju seragamnya. Membuat Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menampilkan mimik wajah keheranan walaupun batinnya bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Jelaskan padaku." Tukas Rukia dengan nada yang sengaja Ia kecilkan.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" Tanya Grimmjow. Memastikan Rukianya dalam keadaan yakin.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Rukia langsung mengangguk.

"Jadikanlah Aku kekasihmu, yang kelak akan menjadi suamimu. Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, termasuk jika Aku memerintahkanmu untuk melayani nafsuku. Yah, sebagaimana kewajiban seorang istri kepada suaminya. Dan janin dalam kandunganmu berserta urusan-urusan tentang keluarga aristokratmu itu, Aku yang urus." Jelas Grimmjow panjang lebar tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Mendadak violet Rukia mencelos. Bola matanya hampir keluar mendengar penjelasan Grimmjow. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Bahkan Ia menahan napasnya hingga saat ini. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau gila." Cerca Rukia dengan nada melecehkan.

Grimmjow hanya membalasnya dengan angkatan kedua bahunya. Entah mengapa seringaiannya tak kunjung sirna. Namun kemudian, Ia menepuk bahu Rukia. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Ia berpamitan untuk beranjak pergi darisana guna memberi wanita itu napas untuk berpikir.

"Hubungi Aku jika kau memang membutuhkanku."'

'

'

'

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa? Kulihat tadi kau bercengkrama dengan si you-know-who lah. Apa katanya? Dia mengancamu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu pada Rukia bertubi-tubi. Nadanya terkesan setengah berbisik. Seperti ketakutan jika ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Wajar memang, terlebih jika pria itu yang dijadikan objek pembicaraannya.

Sontak Rukia terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengintai pembicaraan mereka, antara Grimmjow dan dirinya. Seingatnya kondisi koridor sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tidak adalagi siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang karena memang kebanyakan murid-murid sudah masuk ke kelas jauh lebih awal dari dirinya sebab bel masuk memang sudah berdering 20 menit sebelumnya. Salah satu alasan mengapa Ia boleh berteriak semaunya pada waktu itu. Namun sial! Kenapa harus ada 'tamu' tak di undang sih?

Sekilas, Rukia menatap Grimmjow yang diam sembari menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pemuda itu sedang menatap langit-langit dari balik kaca ruang kelasnya. Lagaknya itu seperti Ia tidak mengalami apapun. Ah ralat, Ia memang menghabiskan waktu di kelas hanya dengan melamun. Bahkan ketika jam pelajaran tiba. Seandainya ada guru yang menegur perilakunya dan memintanya untuk menjawab soal yang diberikan oleh sang guru, Grimmjow dengan takjub bisa menuntaskan semua pertanyaan itu.

Selain dari itu, Grimmjow mempunyai sisi asing bagi manusia-manusia pada umumnya. Semenjak awal masuk sekolah. Grimmjow lebih suka menyendiri. Duduk disamping kaca jendela luar. Sosoknya yang misterius dan menakutkan membuatnya disegani oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertegur sapapun enggan mereka lakukan.

Rukia sudah habis akal. Bagaimana pria itu melangsungkan kehidupannya jika hidupnya hanya begitu-begitu saja? Tentu saja, Dia lebih-lebih tidak mempercayai jika Grimmjow mengetahui aibnya. Apa pemuda itu hanya bermodalkan nekat untuk menebak? Tapi dari pancaran dan kesungguhan tatapan matanya kala itu. Pemuda itu benar-benar serius menawarinya. Seakan-akan Ia tahu persis masalah ini, dan menawarkan solusi terbaiknya. Padahal sepanjang mereka bersama dalam satu kelas, tidak ada yang pernah membuka suara satu sama lain. Mereka diibaratkan kenal namun tidak saling kenal.

Sekali lagi Rukia kehabisan akalnya! Perhatiannya seolah-olah tersedot. darimana pemuda itu mengetahui masalah yang tengah menimpanya? Padahal Ia sendiri mati-matian menguburnya. Bahkan Ia menyembunyikan itu dari keluarganya sendiri. Betapapun! Itu membuatnya penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran itu harus Ia telan bulat-bulat karena Ia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Grimmjow sebelum pemuda itu memulai topik terlebih dahulu. Apa yang diharapkan dari seorang anti-sosial?

Lebih dari itu, Rukia tak bisa memikirkan latar belakang yang membuat Grimmjow berani bertanggung jawab atas janinnya. Hei, jika Ia anggap itu lelucon. Itu-sangat-tidak-lucu.

Sebenarnya jika dalam sekejap Rukia simpulkan, pria itu menggunakan kelemahan orang untuk keuntungan pribadinya. Entah apa keuntungannya. Rukia sadar betul itu, tetapi Ia bukan tipe orang yang mengasumsikan sebuah permasalahan dengan pernyataan sepihak.

"Hei, Ruk, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Bisik Orihime sembari mendesis. Membuat lamunan wanita itu terbuyar.

"A-ah, sampai dimana kita?" Katanya yang malah balik bertanya. Membuat lawan bicaranya menahan kesal setengah mati. Terbukti ketika Orihime mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia membenturkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Sudahlah, Aku jadi tidak niat bertanya. Ehhh, atau jangan-jangan..." Mendadak Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dengan sekelebat raut cerahnya yang agaknya mencurigakan. Kalimatnya itu memang sengaja Ia gantungkan. Membuat Rukia melipatkan kulit dahinya sekaligus merasakan feeling tidak enak di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau-menyukai-pemuda-itu."

Reflek Rukia langsung mencubit keras perut langsing Orihime yang tengah mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya.

"Sembarangan!"

'Uh, kendalikan emosimu, Rukia.' Batin Rukia menanggapi kalimat asal ceplos Orihime itu.

'

'

'

Mendaratkan bokongnya ke tepian ranjang. Rukia mengenggam sebuah bingkai foto yang mengukir dirinya dengan seorang pria berambut oranye nyentrik. Ia bergumam pelan menyebut nama pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya di foto tersebut.

"Ichigo…" Lirihnya dalam suara parau.

Ugh, Hatinya kembali merasakan rasa kalut dan sesak. Selama ini Rukia mencoba untuk tegar dan menghadapinya seorang diri karena Ia tahu, dalam kondisi seperti ini, semua orang pasti enggan membantunya. Termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Ia bahkan ragu, keluarganya masih menganggapnya anak jika mereka mengetahui putri semata wayang mereka ternyata sudah hina ketika nama Kuchiki yang disandangnya begitu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan.

Selepas dari hal itu, Rukia parau. Ia tidak menyangka, kekasihnya akan berbuat demikian. Kekasih yang selalu Ia bangga-banggakan, kini membuatnya terpuruk. Menindas dan membuangnya tanpa sisa. Seolah-olah kenangan yang mereka lalui hanya sebatas air yang sudah menjadi uap.

Sontak, mengingat hal itu, Kemarahan nyata kembali berkobar di hatinya. Rukia melempar penuh tenaga bingkai foto tersebut ke dinding rumahnya yang dilapisi cat berwarna putih susu dengan motif kelinci pada ukiran bawahnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Mewakili perasaan sedih, marah, sekaligus lelah yang berpadu menjadi satu.

"Grraaah!" Jerit wanita itu frustasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Rukia membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya sudah buntu!

Mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata, Rukia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Alhasil senyuman itu hanya membuahkan sebuah senyum nanar.

"Nak, bagaimana pun kau Anak ku 'kan? Kupikir sudah saatnya membuka kehidupan baruku, Hehe…" Bisik Rukia entah kepada siapa. Menyedihkan memang. Namun inilah kenyataan yang harus Ia hadapi. Tanpa sadar, segaris air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu kamar membuat Rukia terperangah. Tubuhnya menegang sekaligus terkejut. Cepat-cepat, Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia merapihkan penampilannya yang sebelumnya memang agak berantakan lalu sesegera mungkin menghampiri daun pintu. Ia memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan.

Rukia menahan napasnya ketika mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya dengan kemiripan yang sangat khas dengan dirinya itu tampil diambang pintu. Semampu mungkin, Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya agar bergerak normal.

"Rukia, ada apa? Daritadi Ibu mendengar suara bising dikamarmu."

Hisana Kuchiki, mengambil satu langkah kedepan untuk memasuki ruangan putrinya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan perhatian keibu-ibuannya. Sedang tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan pipi lembut Rukia. Sekelebat perasaan tidak enak memang sedang melanda hatinya. Terlebih, akhir-akhir ini putrinya selalu tampil beda dari biasanya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok Okaa-san. Mungkin hanya perasaan Okaa-san saja, hehe…" Sangkal Rukia dengan memasang kedok cerianya seperti sedia kala. Berusaha menyakinkan sang ibu.

Namun sepertinya tidak cukup ampuh untuk mengatasi sorot mata kecurigaan Hisana, ibu dari wanita itu, "Kau yakin, Rukia?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Sekedar memastikan jawaban Rukia.

Rukia langsung mengangguk mantap. Ia meraih kedua tangan ibunya itu, lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Ibu kenapa sih khawatir banget? Lihatin aja, Rukia baik-baik aja 'kan?"

Walau masih dilanda perasaan curiga. Hisana mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menculaskan sebuah senyum hangat sebelum akhirnya tangannya beranjak untuk mengusap puncak kepala putrinya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Ibu pa-"

"Hueeek!"

Jantung Rukia berdegup lebih cepat. Alunan suara tak terduga yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat dunianya terhuyung jatuh. Parahnya, suara itu bukan hanya sekali lolos dari mulutnya. Namun berkali-kali! Kulit wanita itu pun langsung berangsur memucat.

Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Rukia berlari panik. Meninggalkan sosok Hisana dengan seraut wajah sama paniknya.

Dalam wajah yang terus Ia tekukan, Ia berangsur gesit memasuki kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamarnya. Tak lupa, dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah gesit. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandinya serta mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia menghadapkan dirinya dengan wastafel. Mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya yang terus tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Hueek!"

"Apa yang terjadi Rukia?!" Lengkingan suara wanita yang diketahui suara Hisana itu membuat Rukia semakin panik. Jantungnya menggebu-gebu.

Menopangkan kedua tangannya diatas wastafel. Rukia menatap pantulan dirinya yang kacau di hadapan cerminnya. Mestikah semua terbongkar sampai disini? Rukia melenguh kecil. Merasakan hatinya yang pilu saat memandang penampilannya sekarang. Namun bukan Rukia namanya jika Ia tidak memiliki pilihan yang terbesit di otak cerdasnya.

Rukia merogoh sakunya sementara pintu kamar mandi sudah menyuarakan suara debuman-debuman orang diluar. Rupanya pekikan suara Hisana mengundang orang-orang sekitar untuk datang menghampiri. Setidaknya Rukia bisa sedikit bisa bernafas lega, karena Ayahnya sedang bekerja.

Sesampainya Ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Rukia langsung menggerakan jari-jarinya yang kaku dan bergetar. Ia mengutak-ngatik ponselnya yang memiliki fitur layar sentuh. Ia mencari-cari nama seorang pemuda di contact namenya dari sekian banyak nama yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ternyata, Ia masih menyimpan kontak pria bajingan itu.

Keadaan sudah mendesaknya untuk melakukan hal demikian. Sampai Ia hampir lupa siapa yang Ia hubungi sekarang. Demi apapun, makhluk itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo! Pemuda dengan watak keras dan perawakkan yang tak kalah kerasnya. Yang tak menaruh perasaan tanggung sedikitpun pada dirinya. Ya, mulai saat ini Ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam harga dirinya. Karena pada dasarnya, mulai saat ini Ia tidak lagi berharga. Dan apa daya? Ia sudah tak kuasa menanggung beban ini sendirian.

'Halo?' Sahut seseorang diseberang sana. Membuyarkan lamunan Rukia seketika.

"I-ichi, bi-bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

'Aku butuh penjelasannya. Ya!'

**TBC**

* * *

Huaah... awalnya saya mau buat pair UlquiHime. kenapa tiba-tiba nyasar ke GrimmHime? huhuhu sedihnya. Tapi ya sudahlah jika berkenan maka mohon di review, jika ada ingin menflame karya saya yang abal, maka silahkan beri saya review juga hoho.. Karena tulisan kalian di kolom review, bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya :)

sorry bkn maksud spam tapi di re-publish emang ada kata-kata yang salah, menurut saya sendiri itu fatal haha. jd maap

**Sekali lagi saya minta maap**


End file.
